


hand and corn minecraeft adventnr!!!

by mayab322



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayab322/pseuds/mayab322
Summary: gagvin and spicy corner are at it again..... wil hanek naderdseron and conner be able to make it back in one peace???





	hand and corn minecraeft adventnr!!!

connor exmainde his surrondings, it was all so new to him. his trusty but hank was by his side, they could see almost 889388 miles in front of them. corner new something was inncorect, it took him long time to see just what.  
"hnka!!! hakn it's really blocky."  
"i cnow corny you lil buddy i know yovue got trubble keeping up with that but try harder you stupid idiot android plastic" said honkler who was trying to get a grasp on this whole thing for hisself.  
a few whol minutes passed as the looked out into the horizion at the beutrifl pixileated susnat. it was very nice and soothing on the soul. the rad and ornge in the sky surrondied them with warm. the light fell away into night, the gorgos yella hues ffading awaye as quickly as they came. incrabidle.  
then theye herd a soft hiss in the distanc,,,,,  
"oh gosh handk what the heck is that shound???" asked crondor who was quite nervous as to what that mytseritus hissing sound cold be.  
henk turnt aroun only to see a crreepr appoaching them! "OH GOD OH FUCK CONGRESS GET OUT OF THE WAY IT'S THE CRAPPER!" yelled hnek as he pulled connr away and started runin at 30982734837 million miles per hour to get away from that gosh dang crpepto.  
coner laffed. "oh man! classic henkles!"


End file.
